Love Finds A Way
by eifeltwr
Summary: My contribution for Fandom Fights the Floods... Edward broke her heart years before, is it too late for him to convince her that he made a mistake of a lifetime by letting her go?


**AN: Here's my contribution to the Fandom Fights the Floods! They did an amazing job raising money! I'm truly honored to be a part of it! I hope you all enjoy this one shot!**

**Title:** Love Finds A Way

**Author: **Eifeltwr

**FF Page Link: **.net/u/1995582/eifeltwr

**Summary: **Edward broke her heart years before, is it too late for him to convince her that he made a mistake of a lifetime by letting her go?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just like playing with them.

**~ Love Finds A Way ~**

**Bella's POV**

"Can I get a …" my well-rehearsed spiel was interrupted by my favorite barista.

"Grande triple caramel latte with extra caramel sauce," Riley finished for me.

I batted my eyes at him. Damn, he had a great memory; although, my coming here almost every morning for the past two years had probably clued him in.

Riley smirked. "And if I know you like I think I know you, you'll also want a piece of the coffee cake. Am I right or am I right?"

I dramatically fanned my hand in front of my face as if to ward off a fictitious fainting spell. "Of course I do. Oh Riley, you know me so well. I think we should get married."

He raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I think Jake would be a little pissed about that."

"Damn Jake and his hold on you. Can't you leave him behind and give me a shot?"

"If only, my sweet… if only."

I shrugged. "Well, it was worth a try. Tell Jake I said hi," I said, as he handed me my coffee and pastry. Jake was Riley's longtime boyfriend, they were so adorable together. He was Riley's ying to his yang, the right to his left, and the creamer to his coffee. I envied what they shared and hoped and yearned that one day I'd find someone I shared the same sort of connection with.

"Oh, and remember I'll be gone next week, so get the crying over with now and be strong until I get back… m'kay?" I teased.

"Hardy har har, I'll get right on that, Bells. Have a safe trip."

I took my coffee and headed towards the only open table, it was a Saturday morning at my neighborhood Starbucks and the place was packed. I slid into the wooden chair, pulled out my laptop and booted it up. I needed to check my flight reservations one last time. I'd always been a nervous flyer. Something to do with the planes being thousands of miles above the earth and having a potential of spiraling out of control and crashing into said earth. I shuddered at the images that flashed in my mind.

_Fuck Bella, stop with the nonsense or you'll never make it to the airport_, I chided myself as I checked the weather reports and quadruple-checked that I had my flight number and departure time correct. I still had two hours before I had to catch the train and reluctantly haul my ass to the airport.

You'd think I'd be happy about this trip. It was the dead of winter in New York City and I was headed to Honolulu to be the maid of honor in my best friend's wedding. I'd never been to Hawaii, and that was only because of the horrendous flight I'd have to endure to get there.

My best friend, Alice, had met her fiancé, Jasper while we all attended college at Portland State University. Back then, Jasper had been dating my roommate, Lauren. I'd never understood their pairing; he was so laid-back and all Texas while she was fake and vapid. So, when they finally broke up, I took it upon myself to introduce Jasper to Alice. I'd never seen two people instantly fall in love before and that's exactly what happened to them. It was amazing. They were another couple that I envied.

It seemed as if my life was full of couples I envied. I was the last single person in my circle of close friends. I always felt like the third, fifth, seventh… well, you get what I mean… wheel. Most of the time I was okay with being single – hell, I'd been single for about two years now. But, events like Alice and Jasper's wedding only served to remind me just how lonely I really was.

I glanced around the coffee shop and saw it was full of families - mothers and fathers with their children, husbands and wives, boyfriends and girlfriends. Everyone seemed to be paired up, except me. I signed as I remembered the utter heartbreak of my first and only love. He'd been everything to me and it still pained me to remember the loss.

I checked my watch again and realized that I'd just wasted my two hours by wallowing in self-pity. God, I needed to get a fucking life. I shoved my laptop in my oversized handbag and hiked it up on my shoulder before I downed the rest of my now cold coffee and headed back to my apartment to grab my suitcase.

A short while later, I was waiting in line to go through security at LaGuardia Airport and I was beyond nervous. I wasn't sure why Alice had insisted on getting to the hotel four days before the festivities. We had originally planned for me to fly to Portland, meet up with her and Jasper and then we'd all fly to Hawaii together, but since my crapass job at Twilight News and Print couldn't live without me as their gopher for a few fucking days, I was now flying this long-ass flight by myself. Have I mentioned how much I hate airplanes?

After stripping off my coat and shoving my bag and flip flops into the stupid grey bins, I passed through security. I felt grossed out by walking on the carpet without my shoes, I didn't even want to think about what I was walking on. I quickly grabbed my belongings on the other side and tried to keep my cool as I headed towards my departure gate which, of course, had to be the last gate at the end of the terminal that was five fucking miles long. Good thing I worked out regularly, otherwise I'd be dead already.

I huffed as I flung myself into one of the blue plastic chairs. I should have gone to a bar this morning instead of Starbucks, maybe the alcohol would be soothing my nerves more than the caffeine. After pulling out my iPod and book, I settled back into the God-awful uncomfortable chair and tried to relax.

I was only two pages into _Water For Elephants_ when the air around me seemed to stir. Goosebumps rose on my arms and I shivered. _Hmm… must be a draft somewhere_, I thought as I reached to pull on my hooded sweatshirt. As I did, I caught a glimpse of vaguely familiar copper hair, but I shrugged it off and went back to reading.

"Now boarding American Airlines flight 1425, nonstop to Denver, Colorado. Those with small children or who require extra assistance may now board," a perky flight attendant chirped into the microphone.

_Denver, CO? Huh? Duh you dork, you have a three hour layover before the flight continues onto Hawaii._ I groaned at my own stupidity and seriously hoped that that particular perky flight attendant wouldn't be on the flight. I wasn't in the mood to deal with perky, especially since I'd have Alice to deal with once I arrived and that would be enough for a lifetime.

I stowed my iPod and book in my bag and slowly stood up to get in the line that was forming at the terminal doors. I wasn't sure why people always rushed to enter the plane, it's not like we didn't already have assigned seating.

We slowly shuffled our way onto the plane. I scanned my ticket and mentally chanted my seat number over and over, 10-A. The airplane was fucking huge, ten seats across, three on either side and four in the middle. I'd been lucky enough to book a window seat.

As I tried to wait patiently for the people in front of me to stow their bags and finally take a seat I scanned the faces of those I'd be stuck with for the next six hours. I froze and stared at the man sitting a few rows away from me. _No way, no fucking way._

I took a deep breath and tried to convince myself that my eyes were playing tricks on me, that this was all a dream and that the one man I'd loved for most of my life wasn't on this plane. I squeezed my eyes shut before opening them again. Fuck, he was still there and he was looking right at me, a sly grin on his face.

Holy hell.

Could I make a great escape, Alice would understand… wouldn't she?

I glanced at my ticket once again, and saw it was still seat 10-A before I glanced at the small set of numbers above the row he was in. 10-A,B&C. Holy fuck. I tried to force my lips into a smile, but I failed miserably.

I'd fallen in love with him at the young age of twelve. We'd lived next door to each other most of our lives, our parents were friends. He was also Alice's twin brother. He'd seen me through my awkward pre-teenage stage of crappy hair, pimples and braces. He'd seen me through high school where I finally blossomed into a young woman and he'd seen me naked when we'd given each other our virginities at seventeen.

We were the same age, but he'd graduated a year early to attend Julliard.

Have I mentioned he's a piano prodigy?

I fondly remembered many nights I had my bedroom window open; his music would flow through the yard and into my room. I always felt like he was playing for me. His music had always soothed my soul and it was because of him that I'd learned to love classical - Mozart, Beethoven, and Bach.

He'd broken my heart when he'd left our small town of Forks, Washington for New York City. I'd known when we were together for those few short months that he would be leaving, but I pretended that he'd always be there, and by doing that, I let myself fall hopelessly and completely in love with him. He'd left, and other than a few sporadic phone calls and emails, I hadn't seen him since.

After graduating college with a degree in journalism I moved east to New York City in hopes of becoming a well respected journalist. It took everything in me not to deliberately try and find Edward. I knew he was in the city; Alice had kept me up to date on his success.

It'd been eight years since I'd last seen him. We were now 26 and we were now, apparently, stuck on a plane together.

I slowly made my way up the aisle towards him, his eyes never left mine. He grinned as I got closer and closer.

"Hey," he said softly as he stood so I could get to the window seat.

_How did he know I needed that seat?_ I quickly wondered as I settled in and fastened my seatbelt. I was instantly grateful for my long hair that fell around my face and hid my blushing cheeks. I busied myself by grabbing my iPod and book and stowing them in the pocket of the seat in front of me.

"Are you ignoring me on purpose or are have you become deaf since I saw you last?"

My head shot up and I looked in his eyes for the first time in years. Any resentment I felt towards him, any hurt or fear of seeing him again dissolved as I got lost in the green jade of his eyes.

"Edward," I whispered, trying to fight back tears. Oh God, how I'd missed him.

A single tear slipped down my cheek as I continued to stare at him. I shivered when his thumb ghosted across my skin and swept it away. "You can't imagine how I've missed you, my Bella."

My emotions did an abrupt 180, as I was now seething, how had I let him suck me back in so quickly? I pulled away and shrugged off his hold. "No, you're the one who left. You're the one who stopped returning my phone calls and emails."

His face fell and sadness flooded his eyes. It nearly broke my heart seeing him like this. _Don't give in Bella. Don't let him hurt you again._

**~ L.F.A.W. ~**

**Edward's POV**

I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling hard on the strands as I tried to reformulate how I was going to get Bella to understand why I'd stayed away all these years. I glanced at her and my heart ached when I felt the sadness and anger rolling off her. I'd seriously fucked up.

"You're right," I muttered softly as my hand slowly reached towards hers. I should have expected it when she quickly pulled away, making my own hand land on her knee. I sat in silence and stared at her denim covered leg. I felt the heat from this simple touch race through my body, I felt as if I was on fire, burning from the inside out.

I gave a quick sigh of relief when she didn't flinch or immediately pull away from my touch. My fingers slowly started stroking soothing circles against her leg.

"What do you want, Edward?" Bella asked, as she stared out the small airplane window.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to make things right. I needed to make her believe that leaving all those years ago was the hardest thing I'd ever done. She needed to know that I'd always loved her and wanted to be with her only.

I'd left for Julliard when I was seventeen. According to what I'd always been told, I'm a prodigy. I started playing the piano at the age of two. My mom had gotten me a little keyboard, she'd color-coded the keys with the music in the book and that's how it started.

By the age of four, I was creating my own compositions and I had one of the best piano teachers in the state. She was Russian and extremely mean, but I guess it was all worth it because I honed in on my naturally given talent and I was able to make something from it. At the age of ten I was working with the local university music professors. I'd been guided from such a young age and since it was something that I loved doing I didn't mind at all.

That was until the Swans moved in next door to us when my twin sister Alice and I were twelve. Alice and Bella became instant best friends, so Bella was always at our house while she and Alice did whatever it was that girls did.

Bella had always made a point of asking me about my music and she even asked me once how I came up with new compositions. I honestly couldn't answer that question, I still can't. The notes just start flowing through my veins and consume me until I get them down on paper.

I knew I was in love with her when my fourteenth birthday came around. Bella gave me personalized sheet music, with elegant script along the top that read: _Original Music by Edward A. Cullen_. I've never had the heart to use that paper; to this day it's tucked away safely with all my other prized possessions. I realized then that no other person, not even my mom or sister, understood me the way Bella did.

Music was important to me, it almost consumed my life, but the more I got to know Bella, the more I was around her, the more I fell in love with her.

"Please look at me… please, Bella," I begged as I mentally berated myself for ignoring her all these years. It'd been extremely hard to do, especially once Alice told me that Bella had moved to New York to pursue her dream of becoming a journalist. Being in the same city as her had been almost unbearable. I was so consumed with guilt and regret that I tried to steer clear of any and all places Alice said that Bella frequented.

When she slowly turned to face me, her eyes were glassy and a frown laced her features. I had to restrain myself from running my fingers along her cheek and her red pouty lips. She looked tired, weary and unsure.

"What?" she finally asked when I hadn't started explaining. "Why did you start ignoring me? Why did you break my heart and why are you just now worried about it?" she asked as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

I wanted nothing more than to cup her face and place my lips against hers, to remind her how much I loved her and show her how sorry I am. But instead, I tightened my grip on her thigh and took a deep breath as I rested my head against the seat.

"I know it won't do me any good to say I'm sorry," I started softly, "but I really am, Bella. When I got to Julliard, I thought that I could keep everything in my life the same… most of all you. But I got there, and after only a short time my head and ego took over. I became very popular, not only with my music, but with the other students as well. My music was creating so much attention and press that I was offered a deal to sign on with a major label. Over these past few years I've learned the hard way who my real friends are and that I screwed up the one thing…" I trailed off as I looked into her eyes. "The one thing that was most important to me… you."

"You expect me to believe that you got sucked into the fame and fortune and forgot all your morals and values, your family and me? I don't buy it, Edward. The boy I knew wouldn't do that. The boy I knew wouldn't abandon everything about himself just for a little fame."

I sighed. "But I did. I didn't intentionally set out to let it happen, it overwhelmed me. I still can't believe how easily and quickly I got sucked into the glitz and glamour of stardom. I suddenly went from being a lowly student to being asked to join a label, give tours and work with some of the best musicians out there. I was weak."

I hung my head in defeat. I'd gotten used to the idea of being pathetic and I knew that if I was to win Bella back, it'd take me a lot more than trying to explain myself to her on a crowded airplane. But I loved her, I'd always loved her and I knew that if she could give me just one more chance, I'd be able to prove it to her.

"So, what made you see the light?" she asked sarcastically.

"Bella, come on," I begged as I reached for her hand. I remembered her fear of flying as I glanced out the window and saw that the plane was getting ready to taxi down the runway.

She quickly yanked her hand from my reach. "Don't touch me," she seethed.

I held my hands up in surrender and pointed out the window. I heard her suck in a shallow breath as she realized what was about to happen. Her fingers suddenly gripped mine with such ferocity that tears started forming in my eyes.

"Damn," I said through clenched teeth as I decided to take a chance and slipped my right arm around her shoulders to bring her body next to time. "Take a deep breath, my Bella. It'll be all right, I won't let you go," I whispered into her hair. I had to stifle a groan from her heavenly scent of lavender and vanilla.

I reveled in her distraction as it allowed me a few moments of having her in my arms again. From what Alice had told me over the years, Bella hadn't really formed any lasting attachments to anyone new. I feared, deep down inside, that it was all my doing. I'd broken her. I'd let her down. I tightened my grip on her and wished with all my might that I could be in her life again.

A few minutes passed before Bella realized that I had her nestled into my side and she jerked away, breaking me from my internal hashing.

"Leave me alone," she said sadly as she grabbed her iPod and jammed the ear buds in her ears, effectively drowning out any and all communication.

I sighed and decided to let her have a little time to stew. We had a few hours left until we got to Colorado for our layover. I'd been able to convince Alice that I truly was still in love with Bella and that all I wanted was to be with her and make a life together. Alice, being the romantic sap that she was, helped me devise my plan. She'd given me Bella's flight information and after a little finagling I was able to reserve a seat next to Bella for both legs of the flight. The rest was up to me, as Alice put it. It was my turn to convince Bella like I'd convinced Alice.

As the flight attendant rolled by with her cart of goodies, I chanced a glance over to Bella and found her sleeping. She was so peaceful and even more beautiful than I remembered her ever being. A faint glow of the sunset outside cast a hue around her, illuminating her. I waved the attendant off and resumed my creepish stalker staring of my one true love. After a short while, I realized that she couldn't be comfortable with her face pressed against the inside wall of the plane, and I gently guided her so her head leaned against my shoulder. Her warm breath caressed my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head and closed my eyes.

**~ L.F.A.W. ~**

"What do you mean we're stuck here?" Bella wailed as she leaned over the counter at the gate of our connecting flight to Hawaii.

"As I've already mentioned, ma'am, all flights in and out of the airport have been canceled due to the blizzard conditions outside."

Bella pointed her finger at the airline employee currently rolling his eyes. "I'm not old enough to be called ma'am, buster, and I checked the damn weather before I left New York and it didn't say anything about fucking blizzard conditions! I can't stay here."

I stepped forward and took a hold of Bella's hand. "Come on, love, there's nothing we can do."

"Don't you _love_ me," she all but yelled as I dragged her away from the counter. "I can't stay here with you."

My heart shattered at her words. I stopped walking and dropped her hand. "Fine then, have it your way. I'll leave you alone, but you're stuck here, Bella. They've already told us that there are no flights out, no rental cars and no hotels. So, sit by yourself and pout if you want, but I'm going to find some food."

I stalked off in what I hoped was the direction of the food court. I wasn't really very hungry, I was more pissed than anything, but I needed to take a breather and calm down.

I was lucky and quickly found a Subway, although the line seemed to be about a mile long. I huffed out a breath and begrudgingly stood in line.

A few minutes later, I felt Bella's presence before I saw her. There'd always been a strange and strong connection between us, even in childhood, that allowed me to know when she was in the vicinity. I've never been able to explain it.

"Hey, no cutting," an old lady grumbled as Bella stood next to me in line.

I turned toward the little old woman and gave her a glare. "She's not cutting, she's with me." I faced forward and motioned Bella to order her sandwich.

With food and drinks in hand, Bella and I scanned for a place to sit, the only problem being that since the airport wasn't flying anyone out, there were people everywhere.

"Let's walk a bit and see if we can find something," Bella suggested. I nodded in agreement and we set off.

**~ L.F.A.W. ~**

"I'm sorry," Bella mumbled in between bites of her sandwich.

My head jerked up and I stared at her. Why was she apologizing? "Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and saying that I can't be stuck here with you. I didn't mean it, Edward. It's just that…"

I set my sandwich aside on the empty seat next to me and turned towards her. We'd found a quiet and almost abandoned part of the airport that was currently under construction, and since it was night time, the lights were dimmed and it was free of workers as well. I slowly slid my hand to cover hers and tightened my grip when I felt she was trembling.

"It's just what?" I asked softly. Bella continued to stare at her lap, so I gently gripped her chin and brought her face up to meet mine.

"I'm the one who's sorry, Bella. I never should have let myself get caught up in all the fame. I kept telling myself that you were better off without me and that I had nothing to offer you. I know it sounds lame, but it's how I truly felt. I've been in love with you since I was 14 and no one has ever loved me like you. No one has ever even known me better than you. You're all I want in this world. You're my everything."

My hands cupped her cheeks during my declaration and I was pleasantly surprised when her fingers gripped my wrists, holding me to her as her eyes blazed into mine. I brought my forehead to meet hers and our breaths mingled as I watched the tortured expressions racing through her eyes.

"I don't… I don't know how to trust you again. I…" she trailed off as tears escaped and ran down her face.

I inwardly cursed myself. "I don't expect you to trust me right away. I broke everything we had all those years ago and I'm more than willing to spend the next hundred years making it up to you and building that trust back where it needs to be."

She laughed and my sprit soared. "A hundred years, huh?"

"Yes, my Bella, I'll spend the rest of eternity proving my love to you. I only need you to give me a chance."

Bella took in a deep breath. "What about your music, what happens the next time you get sucked back into the glamour of fame?"

"I won't," I stated with determination. "I swear I won't. I've been down that road before, Bella. Even though I was always surrounded by people who claimed to be my friends I was completely alone. None of them liked me for me. They all wanted to be a part of what I'd become. I'll never go back to that life. I learned my lesson the hard way." I could tell that she still didn't believe me.

"And what lesson might that be?" she asked, as her fingers started playing with the hem of my t-shirt.

"That I love you more than I could ever express and that you are more important to me than anything else in this world."

Her eyes focused on mine. "More than your music?" she asked softly.

I nodded. "More than my music," I confirmed.

Bella's body sagged into me as a sob tore through her. I greedily wrapped my arms around her and rocked us back and forth while whispering soothing words into her hair. As her sobs slowed down, I felt the heat of her breath against my chest.

"I've always been in love with you," she said as she pulled away enough to look into my eyes. "And… and I always will." An adorable blush bloomed on her cheeks.

My hope leaped and prepared to take flight. "You mean that?"

She nodded. "But I have one condition," she stated as her brows furrowed.

My body itched to grab and ravage her, but I knew I had to keep myself in check until she was a hundred percent convinced that she wanted me back. "Anything… anything you want, my Bella and I'll gladly accept. Just please give me a chance. One chance, that's all I ask!"

Her fingers pressed against my lips. "Quiet, let me finish." I nodded. "My condition is that if you pull that shit again, I swear to God that I'll fucking kick your ass."

I burst out laughing; she was so adorable when she was trying to be stern. Her fist punching my shoulder calmed down my mirth. "I swear to you that I'm yours for eternity."

My glance flickered from her eyes to her mouth and back again. My mind and body grew giddy with anticipation as I watched her tongue peek out and lick her lips. I slowly leaned forward, keeping my eyes trained on hers for any sign of reluctance. There was none, so I gently pressed our mouths together.

I groaned at the feel of her lips, our breath combining as one. I twisted more in my seat so I was able to wrap one arm around her waist while the other tangled in her long, silky hair.

"I've missed you so much," she whimpered before attacking my mouth with a vengeance. Her tongue peeked out again, only this time it slid against my lips, silently asking for entrance, which I quickly and gladly granted.

I was starting to get a kink in my back from being twisted at the waist to reach her and as if she read my mind, the next instant she was straddling my lap. I wrapped both arms around her back and held her tightly to me as I attacked her neck.

"I love you so much," I panted between kisses.

"I love you too and I want you, Edward. Oh God, I want you inside me," she cried as she ground herself into my lap, my already hard cock delighted in the friction.

"Oh fuck," I moaned as I thrust my hips into her. "You have no idea how much I want you. I've wanted you for so long."

"Take me Edward, I'm yours."

Holy hell. "Fuck, love, you can't say shit like that to me." Her hands ghosted up and under my t-shirt, her fingers grazed my nipples as her teeth nibbled along my collarbone. "You're seriously trying to kill me," I groaned.

"Not trying to kill you, just want you inside me."

With what little common sense I had left I glanced around. I saw we were still alone. Although, I didn't feel comfortable making love to Bella in an airport terminal.

"Someone could walk in at any moment," I said, trying to be responsible and look out for our best interests.

"I don't give a fuck," she said through gritted teeth. "I need you to touch me, Edward. Make me yours, please!"

Oh, fuck me. I grabbed my sweatshirt and tied it around Bella's waist, in hopes it'd hide what we were about to do. Bella grinned when she realized what I was doing. Her hand snaked down and started to slowly unbutton my jeans, I rolled my hips towards her, seeking any sort of friction.

"You are so beautiful," I said as I swept my hand over her face and tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear. "I'm never going to let you go again, as long as you want me. I swear to you."

Her fingers snuck under my boxer briefs and wrapped around my already leaking shaft, as a strangled moan escaped my lips.

"I'll want you forever, now please take me." She leaned up slightly so I could pull her yoga pants down her thighs. I'd never in my life been so grateful of yoga pants. I wrapped my arms around her waist, all the while making sure she was covered with my sweatshirt.

I pressed my face into her covered breasts as I felt her line up my cock with her dripping center. I could feel the heat radiating from her and my eyes rolled back into my head as she lowered herself onto me.

"So fucking tight, so fucking warm," I growled as she fully sank onto me.

Bella's face was buried into my neck. She remained fully seated on me and didn't move for a few moments. I quickly became worried. I gently pulled her face away from my neck and studied her features.

"Are you okay, love?" I asked worriedly as she sniffled.

"Yeah, I've just missed you so fucking much, Edward."

I attacked her mouth with mine, our tongues fighting for dominance as our hands roamed as freely as they could through the confines of our clothing. I trust my hips upward, slowly at first to test her reaction. The groaning and moaning coming from her writhing form told me she was enjoying it as much as I was, so I continued, harder and harder still until we were both on the brink of ecstasy.

"I love you, my Bella, always and forever." I felt her inner-walls start to flutter around me and I know I was about to lose it, so I clutched her body tighter to mine.

"Edward…" she cried, her back arched as she came. She'd been beautiful back at seventeen, but was absolutely stunning at twenty six and I couldn't wait to see what she'd be like at fifty, seventy and ninety.

I released into her in hot spurts as I came with so much force that I was thankful I was sitting down and that Bella had a good grip around me, otherwise I might have fallen over. Our bodies went limp against the back of the chair; our breathing was shallow and broken.

Bella started placing kisses across my face, whispering words of love between each kiss. I sighed in contentment.

"Alice is going to get the shock of a lifetime when she sees us," Bella mused a short while later as she cuddled into me on the makeshift bed we'd constructed out of clothes from our suitcases, twisting a lock of my hair between her fingers.

I chuckled slightly. "Umm… she might not be too shocked."

Bella sat up. "What do you mean?"

"Well… she might have helped me come up with this plan of a lifetime."

"How so?"

I wrapped my fingers around the back of Bella's neck and brought her lips to mine. After a thorough tasting, I answered. "She gave me your flight information and told me the rest was up to me. How did I do?"

Bella gazed down at me. "You did beautifully, Edward. Now, how am I going to get that meddling little pixie back?"

**AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**For those of you wondering, I'm not giving up on SCNSLG, I hope you won't either. I was struck with a bit of inspiration a few weeks ago and got about 1,000 words written for my next chapter… then my inspiration vanished. I have LaMoMo's Cluelessward on the hunt for my Cowboyward, so please keep your fingers crossed that he'll be found! Haha!**

**Thanks!**

***Eifeltwr***


End file.
